dos almas
by shiroyasha14
Summary: Hay muchas dimensiones en el universo. ¿que pasaria si dos dimensiones distintas se juntan?. kuchiki rukia, una estudiante normal luego de que una dimensión colisionara con la suya se encuentra con un hombre en su casa que es de la otra dimensión llamado kurosaki ichigo. nuevos amores. problemas de vida o muerte. una separación y una muerte indebida
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, soy nueva en esta pagina. Me encanta el ichiruki. Ojala que les guste esta historia salida de mi mente loca

CHICO DE OTRA DIMENSION

Los típicos días de clases, recreos, clases y salida. En ese momento me encuentro yo, la ansiada salida, realmente, me gusta el colegio pero…hoy no fue un buen día. Iba a salir del colegio cuando oí una voz llamándome, me voltee y era inoue quien venía corriendo hacia mi –vámonos juntas, kushiki-san- exclamo ella llegando a mi lado, yo sonreí levemente mientras comenzábamos a movernos. Íbamos en un gran silencio…pero era cómodo…-kushiki-san…alguna vez…te has enamorado- pregunto sin mirarme -¿eh?- exclame yo mientras le miraba nerviosa –creo…que no- dije mirando al cielo -¿y tú?- pregunte inocentemente –jiji, no- respondió inoue sonriendo nerviosamente –aun no llega- dijo un poco triste –cierto-. Seguimos caminando en silencio hasta que nuestros caminos se separaron.

Abrí la puerta de mi casa, que, como siempre, estaba vacía. Tire mi bolso al sofá y luego me tire yo –estoy repitiendo el año- susurre, maldije para mis adentros. Anteriormente yo era una de las que tenían mejores notas pero…maldición…. Cerré los ojos lentamente, cuando me estaba entregando a Morfeo sentí un leve temblor, abrí los ojos levemente mientras esperaba que se detuviera, cuando por fin lo hizo me disponía a volver a dormir cuando volvió a temblar más fuerte, me levante sorprendida, mirando a mi alrededor, sin saber que hacer fui y me puse debajo de un marco de puerta esperando a que pasara. De la nada empecé a sentir gritos –pero qué demonios-…este temblor se fue, me levante lentamente mientras miraba a mi pasillo ya que veía mucho humo, camine cuidadosamente hacia ese lugar cuando el humo se disolvió ya que un hombre salió de allí rápidamente a atacarme –ya- grite tirándome al piso esquivando el primer ataque de la espada que tenía, el miro hacia abajo y rápidamente comenzó a mover la espada para atacarme el cuello, cerré los ojos esperando lo peor pero no sentí nada, abrí los ojos y tenía la espada a centímetro del cuello, mire hacia arriba y el me miraba serio, tenía la cara tapada por un trapo cualquiera, su cuello lo rodeaba una bufanda y era muy alto, sin quitar la espada de mi cuello pregunto -¿Quién eres?-. Yo le quede mirando sorprendía –eso, eso debo preguntar yo- exclame con ironía –llegas a mi casa, me atacas con una espada al estilo samurái y más encima me preguntas quien eres- grite enfadada, el, por sus ojos pude saber que estaba sorprendido –lo, lo siento dijo quitándome la espada y guardándola. Me levante lentamente mientras que el miraba a su alrededor con curiosidad. Lo mire de reojo y vestía como una polera al cuerpo y un buzo más o menos ancho, su ropa estaba llena de cortes y manchada con sangre -¿Quién eres?- pregunte con cautela –kurosaki ichigo- respondió mirándome -¿Dónde estoy?- pregunto mirando a su alrededor –en…mi casa- respondió con ironía –ya me dijiste eso, en qué distrito- dijo el esperando mi respuesta –distrito?- pregunte –aquí no hay distritos, estamos en Tokio, Japón- dije riendo –Tokio…Japón- susurro mirando al piso -¡no me mientas! Enana, ¿Dónde estoy?-. ¿Enana?, me…acaba de llamar ¿enana? -¿Qué dijiste maldito?, ¡¿Qué tienes encontrar de las enanas? ¿eh?- grite enfadada –tu misma admitiste que eres una enana- dijo con tono de triunfante mientras se cruzaba de brazos -¡fueraaaa!- grite lanzándole cualquier cosa mientras que él lo esquivaba –pues, no pretendía quedarme- grito el mientras caminaba hacia mí para luego pasar de largo –la puerta está allí- dije apuntando al lado contrario de donde él iba –cállate, ya lo sabía- dijo volviendo a pasar por el lado mío, al darme la espalda me di cuenta que tenía un gran tajo, le iba a llamar la atención cuando comenzó un temblor –wuooo- exclamo el mientras se sujetaba de la puerta, yo me sujete de un mueble esperando a que pasara. cuando paro ese chico abrió la puerta y se comenzó a caminar, yo le mire, quería que se fuera pero esa herida…-oye, espera- grite comiéndome el orgullo, él se volteo –tu espalda…¿quieres ir a un hospital?- pregunte mientras caminaba hacia él, este me miro serio cuando se dio la vuelta –nah- dije caminando, sentí que la sangre me hervía –pues muérete- grite cerrándole la puerta en la cara, comencé a caminar para recoger las cosas que se cayeron por el temblor cuando sentí un grito, Salí rápidamente cuando vi a ichigo poniéndole una espada en el cuello a una chica, corrí hacia el para tratar de calmarlo -¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?- grite tirándolo para atrás –ella se me acerco corriendo, no tenía otra- grito explicándome, -pero es inofensiva- grite enfadada –pero- iba a reclamar cuando yo lo rodee con mis brazos y lo tire hacia atrás mientras que el trataba de darle un corte a la mujer que luego huyo. Lleve a ichigo a mi casa, cerré de un portazo –oye tú, debes ubicarte- exclame mirándolo nuevamente pero no lo vi, mire a todas partes, cuando mire el piso, él estaba tirado en el suelo, me agache a verlo y estaba inconsciente, respiraba alteradamente. Puse mi mano en su cabeza y tenía fiebre, mire hacia todos lados buscando el teléfono, cuando lo encontré comencé a marcar el número de la ambulancia cuando una mano me quito el teléfono, mire y era ichigo –¿Qué haces- pregunto mirándome –llamo a la ambulancia- dije seria –no es necesario- dijo el mientras comenzaba a sacarse el trapo que le tapaba la cara, mire atenta. Es guapísimo, oh dios, oh dios, rukia, tranquilízate –¿cómo te llamas?- pregunto soltándome la mano –kushiki rukia- dije anonada –bien rukia, te explicare lo que acabo de enterarme- dijo serio. Nos sentamos en la mesa, lo peor, es que yo tuve que llevarlo a la mesa ya que estaba mareado. Con un cuadernos comenzó a dibujar varios círculos y a ponerles números –vengo de otra dimensión- explico el sin mirarme -¿eh?- susurre yo –me estas mintiendo, ¿no?- dije sonriendo levemente, el apunto con el lápiz el cuaderno –mira, hay miles de dimensiones por las que uno va pasando cada vez que muere, esta es la primera dimensión, cuando mueres pasas a la segunda renaciendo como un bebe, pero, renaces con todos tus recuerdos, yo pertenezco a la segunda dimensión, yo ya pase por este mundo- explicaba el sin mirarme –pretendes que te crea- dije mirándolo con indiferencia –no estoy mintiendo- exclamo el serio –demuéstralo- dije seria –ehm…demostrarlo, oh, en el otro mundo tienes un arma compañera- dijo el levantando su dedo –cualquiera se puede comprar un arma y decir "mira es mi compañera"- dije con gracia –pero no pueden hacer esto- dijo parándose y alzando la mano, mire con atención como una luz rodeaba su mano hasta transformarse en una espada gigante –wuooo- exclame asustada –esta…es…uf-uf…zanguetsu, mi zampacto- dijo el mientras se sostenía de la silla -¿Cómo hiciste eso- exclame –porque vengo de otra dimensión- dijo el mientras su espada desaparecía y se sentaba –bien, te creo, pero ¿Cómo fue que 2 dimensiones se juntaron?- pregunte seria –no lo sé, pero, si dos dimensiones distintas chocan habrá desastre, ya ha pasado esto con otras dimensiones y el resultado final es…la gente de la dimensión que ocasiono la colisión muere o eso dicen- dijo el mirándome a los ojos –no puede ser- exclame levantándome –posiblemente…la que ocasiono la colisión fuimos nosotros- dijo el cerrando los ojos -¿estás bien?- pregunte –son las heridas, no te preocupes, he estado en peores- dijo el –llamare a la ambulancia- dije mientras me levantaba –detente- dijo el sosteniéndome del brazo -¿Por qué?, puedes morir sabes- exclame enfadada –moriré de todas formas pero…si llamas a la ambulancia ellos no podrán hacer nada, nuestros cuerpos, los cuerpos humanos de mi dimensión son más evolucionados que los suyos, solo necesito limpiarme las heridas y luego esperar que sanen- dijo el mientras me soltaba el brazo, suspire levemente –no pretendo molestar más tiempo- dijo el mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia la puerta, mientras caminaba choco con un pilar –está bien, te dejare quedarte solo porque me das pena- dije mientras camine hacia él y lo sostuve hasta llegar a una habitación, él se sentó en la cama -¿Por qué me ayudas?- pregunto mirándome –no lo sé- dije dándole la espalda –oye, ¿tienes paños?- pregunto –sí, te traigo enseguida….tengo una duda, en esa dimensión que tú dices…¿Qué sucede?- pregunte mirándole con cierta tristeza –estamos en guerra- dijo el serio, me sobresalte sin querer –traigo los paños- dije saliendo de la habitación. Le pase los paños a ichigo y él me dijo que saliera, Salí y me dirigí a mi habitación, cerré la puerta y prendí la televisión y vi las noticias "atención, múltiples temblores se sintieron en Japón, la gente afirma que luego de esos temblores apareció gente extraña, si contiene información por favor llamar al número que se tiene en pantalla". Mire atenta a ese número, ¿debería llamar?. Mire hacia la puerta pensando –si llamas, posiblemente nos tratarían de conejillos de indias- dijo una voz dentro de mi cabeza, me sorprendí -¿Quién es?- pregunte mirando a todos lados –tonta, soy ichigo- dijo dentro de mi cabeza –puedes usar eso de la telepatía- exclame sorprendida –si- dijo el secamente, salí corriendo de mi habitación para donde se encontraba ichigo, abrí de golpe –es..- iba a hablar cuando lo vi sin camisa, me sorprendí, se estaba sacando como agujas del cuerpo -¿Qué te sucedió?- pregunte acercándome ignorando que él estaba rojo –es…es…es obvio, la guerra- dijo el mirando hacia otro lado –déjame ayudarte- -no- respondió el secamente –confía en mi- exclame -¿Por qué?, acabo de conocerte- exclamo el –a ver, ¿Quién presto su casa para que te quedaras?- exclame enojada, el bajo la mirada. Ahora que me doy cuenta, él tiene siempre el ceño fruncido, como enojado – a ver, déjame ayudarte- dije mientras traba de sacar una espina. Al sacársela salió sangre, agarre un paño rápidamente para taparle la herida. Estuvimos así por horas, hasta que por fin terminamos –listo- dije mientras me sacudía las manos como símbolo, no recibí respuesta de ichigo, me acerque a el –oye ichigo- dije moviéndole pero el no dijo nada, me agache para llegar a su altura y mire su cara. Estaba pálido y con los ojos medí abiertos -¡ichigo!, ¡oye ichigo!- exclame mientras lo movía pero no reacciono, es más cayo hacia atrás, reaccione a agarrarlo, le tome la temperatura y estaba ardiendo, como pude lo subí a la cama, lo tape y puse una toallita mojada en su frente, maldición, él me dijo que no llamara a la ambulancia pero el…está mal…¿Qué debería hace? –volví a chequear su temperatura, esta vez, él estaba helado –ichigo…-susurre mientras trataba de asimilar lo que sucedía, su respiración ha cesado, trate de sentir su pulso, tenia . Anonada mire a ichigo quien trataba desesperadamente de respirar -¿Qué hago? Que hago….-

Continuara


	2. Chapter 2

Debo disculparme se que me demore demasiado pero, es que mi compu murio y me tuve que comprar otro…no tenia como escribir…lo siento muchooo.

Ahora la verdad…es que no entiendo esta pagina (pronto lo hare), es muy rara…

Cap 2: tonto y simpatico

Rukia pov

Revoloteaba a una puerta desde anoche… aun no salen…maldición…. Iba a tocar la puerta cuando esta se abrio de golpe y salio kisuke urahara, un amigo extraño de la familia, le mire retenidamente esperando alguna palabra, pero no salio nada, se corrio dejandome ver al interior de la habitación. Alli estaba ichigo sentado mirando a la pared, comence a caminar lentamente, para cuando estuve adentro kiske agregò –¡el amor juvenil es tan hermoso!- dijo para cerrar la puerta de golpe e irse, lo maldije en mi mente, pero ahora tenia cosas mas importantes que hacer –ichigo…¿Cómo te- fui interrumpida ya que el se dio vuelta de la nada con la cara roja -¡¿Quién demonios eres tu?!- grito apuntandome con la mano -¡¿ah?!, ¡¿Quién soy?!- exclame sorprendida –hip…mira la enana fea, hip, ¿Dónde estoy?...- susurraba el mientras miraba la habitación completa…ese urahara…quien sabe que le dio –hip…oye ena- no lo deje terminar ya que le golpee la boca con una patada –no soy enana, tu eres muy alto, eso es todo- dije mirando hacia otro lado –si, si, lo que digas y como, hip, es la situación- dijo entre cortado -¿situación?- pregunte confundida –ya sabes, la situación…como va el, hip, combate- pregunte mirandome serio -¿combate?- repeti mirandole sin entender nada –estas hablando de tu…dimension…- le confirme mirandole, el me miro serio…se veia sexy. OH POR DIOS ¿QUE ESTOY PENSADO? –dimension…¿Qué dimension es esta?- pregunto como si ya estuviera recuperado de su borrachera o lo que sea –según lo que tu dijiste, la primera- dije cruzandome de brazos -¡¿la primera?!, ¡¿y que hago yo en la primera dimension?!, yo pertenezco a la segunda- exclamo el alterado –por una colision o algo así- dije a la defensiva –la primera dimension…- susurro mientras miraba al suelo, hubo un silencio pequeño, el levanto la mirada con sorpresa –mi padre…mis hermanas, debo verlas- exclamo mientras se ponía de pie, el ese pequeño trayecto el sin llegar a ergise totalmente cayo de tumbo al suelo -¡ichigo!- exclame mientras me agachaba a verlo –veo que la droga lo durmió- oi detrás mio, me voltee rapidamente a ver, urahara yacia apoyado en la puerta observandonos -¿droga?...¡¿lo drogaste urahara?!- exclame enfadada –por supuesto que lo hice, el dolor que sentia por las heridas era inmenso- exclamo en tono calmado pero fuerte –menos mal que nos llamaste, si no lo hubieras hecho el hubiera muerto- dijo el mirandome –ahora el tiene que descansar, mañana, quizas, este despierto, deberias irte a casa por ahora, es tarde- dijo mietras desaparecia tras el pasillo. Baje la mirada tristemente mientras recordaba lo ocurrido

Flash back

-¡ichigo!, ¡ichigo!- exclamaba preocupada mientras lo remecia, mire hacia todos lados, esperando inútilmente la salvacion a esta situación –medico, necesito un medico- dije mientras sacaba mi celular y buscaba el numero de la ambulancia hasta que recorde que ichigo no queria medicos...¿que hago?, ¿Qué hago?. Agarre el celular con fuerza mientras tiritaba, cerre mis ojos con fuerza hasta que se me vino un nombre a la cabeza –urahara…- susurre mientras buscaba su numero en los contactos –alli-. Marque el llamar fuertemente, sonaba el tono, seguia…seguia ¿siii?, oi del otro lado -urahara…ven rapidamente aquí- exclame mientras tiritaba ¡claro! exclamo con gracia para luego cortar, suspire, pero esto aun no pasaba –buenas kuchiki-san- oi detrás mio, me di vuelta y lo vi en la ventana, pero ¡¿como esta aquí tan rapido?!, mas encima es segundo piso –ichigo…el…- mis palabras no salian, urahara miro hacia el costado encontrandose con ichigo, susurro algo mientras su cara de sorpresa desaparecia –a ver...- dijo comenzando a examinarlo –vamos a mi casa, lo curare alli- dijo el mientras lo agarraba, lo llevo hacia la ventana y…-¡¿pero que haces?!- dije mientras corria hacia la ventana y veia donde habia caido ichigo, estaba el los brazos de un hombre alto y moreno quien al verme se inclino…-vamos kuchiki-san, kurosaki-san no tiene toda la noche- dijo el…¿alguna vez le dije su apellido?...

Fin flash back

Suspire mientras agarre a ichigo y lo arratre a la cama, lo cubri y Sali silenciosamente de la habitación. Me disponia a irme cuando mire hacia atraz y estaba urahara, me di la vuelta –muchas gracias- dije seria –no te preocupes, mas importante, ¿Cómo llego el aquí?- pregunto serio –¿a que te refieres?- pregunte sin entender la pregunta –el…no es de "aqui", ¿cierto?, tiene zampacto- dijo serio -¿Cómo sabes eso?- exclame sorprendida –se muchas cosas, ahora, por favor responda- dijo el –dijo que fue por una colision entre dos dimensiones- dije confusa –ciertamente es la teoria mas cercana a las pruebas- dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y se iba, no dije ni una palabra, siempre pense que ese hombre era extraño…pero saber lo de las dimensiones…extraño.

Iba caminando hacia mi casa cuando sin querer choque con alguien, levante la mirada y me encontre con un hombre de edad media, rodeando los 35 y 40, era alto, robusto, cabello negro y un poco de barba –oh disculpeme- exclame retrocediendo –no importa señorita…-dijo mirandome, sus ojos eran café…su mirada era triste…tenia cierto aire a ichigo, segui caminando y el también siguió su camino, suspire, "mi padre…mis hermanas…debo verlas" esas palabras retumban en mi cabeza…hace cuanto habra muerto…mas importante…¿Cómo murio?

Al dia siguiente

Desperte lentamente, me sente en mi cama mirando mi habitación, mire la hora, eran las 10:30 am, me levante para desayunar y luego volver a la cama, tenia mucho sueño, iba camino a la cocina cuando senti unos pasos, me detuve y mire hacia todos lados, no vi a nadie, segui caminando hasta que de la nada aparecio inore frente a mi –hola, kuchiki-san- dijo ella sonriendo -¿Qué haces aquí?...¿como entraste?- pregunte adormilada –vaya bienvenida me das- dijo ella con tono de enfado –bien, bien, holaaa- dije sonriendo –prepare desayuno- dijo ella feliz -¿en serio?, no te he oido- dije sorprendida –eso fue porque fui…¡Ninja!- dijo ella haciendo una extraña posición con las manos. Estabamos desayunando cuando inoue dijo –oiste en las noticias sobre gente extraña- dijo ella –si…- dije tomando un sorbo de mi taza –algunos aparecieron atacando gente, otros heridos u otros hasta muertos- dijo ella exclamando cada palabra -¡¿en serio?!- pregunte sorprendida, entonces si es cierto que están en guerra –yo me moriria de miedo si me encuentro con uno- dijo ella con cara de temor –no es para tanto, ichi- me tape la boca antes de seguir -¿ichi?- pregunto inoue –nada, nada, me mordi la lengua- -pero…estoy segura que oi- la interrumpi –nooo, de verdad me mordi la lengua- dije alterada -¡¿en serio?!, ¿ te duele mucho?- pregunto preocupada –no…casi nada- dije ya mas tranquila. Seguimos desayunando sin ningún problema hasta que inoue se fue. Casi meto la pata…ella se moriria si supiera que tuve contacto con uno de esa "gente extraña", sonrei levemente –ichigo no es raro…es tonto- dije sonriendo.

Sali a caminar un rato, la brisa era tranquila, llegue a un parque, me sente en una banca para descansar un pequeño momento cuando una cabellera naranja me sorprendio -¿ichigo?- susurre. Era el, estaba sentado en una banca mirando el suelo, estaba con ropa casual, ya no con esa extraña ropa,estaba con una polera negra ajustada, traia unos pantalones un poco ajustados y zapatillas, se veia mejor de lo que creia, me levante y camine hacia el, ichigo noto mi presencia en seguida, levanto la mirada y me miro, me sente a su lado y solte un suspiro -¿Cómo estas?- pregunte sin mirarle –estoy bien…he estado en peor estado en mi pequeña realidad- dijo el también sin mirarme -y…¿Qué vas a hacer de ahora en adelante?- pregunte mirandole –primero debo encontrar un lugar para dormir, teniendo eso podre resistir un poco- dijo el, me sorprendio que buscara un lugar para dormir y no para vivir, quizas cuanto tiempo este aquí –y ¿donde urahara no?- pregunte sin quitarle los ojos de encima –no…ya abuse mucho de el- dijo el –entonces…¡quedate en mi casa!-. OH DIOS QUE ESTOY DICIENDO, ES UN HOMBRE, YO Y UN HOMBRE, MISMA CASA –en tu casa…no estaria mal pero…¿no te molesta?- pregunto mirandome -¡en lo absoluto!, tengo muchas habitaciones vacias- dije moviendo mi mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo –entonces…bien…creo que lo acepto- dijo el sonriendo levemente –bien…vamos…trae tus cosas- dije emocionada, no lo quiero admitir pero… en mi casa me siento sola de tan grande que es, que haya alguien me haria sentir mas segura -¿cosas?...tonta, vengo de otra dimension donde hay guerra, ¿crees que un soldado andaria con su maleta luchando a maletazos contra el enemigo?- pregunto. Iba a reclamar pero tenia un punto –y esas ropas ¿de donde la conseguiste? –me las robe- dijo sin dudar -¡¿Qué?!- exclame levantandome de la banca –tranquila, me la robe de mi casa- dijo el serio –¿de tu casa?- pregunte volviendome a sentar –si…total, me queda buena- dijo el sonriendo –pero no entiendo…dijiste que volvias a nacer en la otra dimension…¿Cuántos años tienes?- pregunte para comprobar algo -18- respondió el –entonces hace 18 años moriste…como es posible que aun tengan tus cosas y que extrañamente vivan en la misma casa- pregunte –el correr del tiempo es distinto, aquí una mes en mi dimension representa un año, en otras palabras, mori hace 18 meses, menos de dos años- dijo el levantando un dedo con cara burlona –hace mas o menos poco entonces…no es por ser desubicada ni metiche pero ¿se puede saber como es que moriste?- pregunte con cautela y tono bajo –no- respondió secamente – a ok…no volvere a pre- fui interrumpida –no lo se…es lo unico que no se recuerda, cada vez que naces en otra dimension olvidas tu muerte, no tengo ni la mas misera idea de cómo mori- respondió el mirando a la nada -¿y no hay forma de averiguarlo?- pregunte sin medir mis palabras – cuando te encuentras con alguien o algo que participo en tu muerte puedes recordar pequeños fragmentos- dijo el medio molesto –a ok…bien…entonces vamos a comprarte ropa- dije emocionada -¡¿Qué?!- exclamo ichigo mirandome –vamos…solo unos pocos, mi familia es adinerada y mi hermano me dejo así un monton de dinero y me deposita mensuelamente así que vamos- dije agarrandole de la mano, al agarrarla senti un leve calor en mis mejillas, nunca me habia sentido así por nada, exceptuando la comida.

Normal pov

Mientras Rukia salia de la plaza arrastrando a ichigo un hombre con dos niñas a cada lado entraron a la plaza –vamos, jueguen un rato, karin, yuzu- dijo un hombre mientras veia a sus hijas correr a los columpios. El hombre sentado en una banca, en la misma banca que antes era ocupada por ichigo y Rukia era Isshin kurosaki,

Ichigo quien salia de la plaza miro hacia atraz una ultima vez…se encontro con ellos. Su pecho se contrajo fuertemente mientras que las ganas de correr de vuelta a la plaza lo consumian, no debia…el no queria hacerlo, apreto levemente la mano de Rukia quien lo noto de inmediato y un leve rubor salio de sus mejillas, apresuro el paso. Ichigo quien iba distraido…choco con un poste, Rukia volteo a mirarlo y el yacia sentado en el piso tapandose la nariz -¿no me digas que chocaste?- pregunto ella media sorprendida y con ganas de echarse a reir –mierda Rukia…no podias avisarme- exclamo ichigo enojado -¡¿Por qué deberia?!...jijiji…jajajajajaj- reia Rukia a carcajadas mientras ichigo reclamaba…a lo lejos isshin se consentro en sus hijas…pero…pudo oír la voz de su hijo…sus ojos se abrieron levemente, como si de alegria se tratase, pero luego volvio a la realidad, no podia ser…no podia oír la voz de su hijo, era imposible…el…ya no estaba alli presente, quizas…nunca mas lo este

Rukia pov

Llegamos al centro comercial en minutos, ichigo quien miraba sin interes caminaba detrás de mi, siguiendome sin titubear, llegamos a la seccion de hombres –elije cualquier cosa- dije observandole mientras el pasaba al lado mio y se acercaba a unas poleras. Lo observe levemente hasta que se me vino algo a la cabeza –oh ichigo…ahora que lo pienso, ¿eres mayor que yo?- `pregunte mirandole, el miro al techo por un segundo y luego asintió -¿Cuántos años tienes?- pregunto -16- respondi sin interes –calculando que estamos en octubre, estoy en julio y mori hace 18 meses…si…por dos años casi- dijo volviendose a las poleras –ohhh-. Tardamos poco, menos de lo que yo esperaba, luego lo invite a almorzar, el miraba los puestos de comida con cierto interes hasta que se acerco a uno, estuvo hablando unos minutos con el que atiende y luego camino hacia mi –tengo trabajo temporal- dijo el con un tono de realizado -¿Cómo lo conseguiste?- pregunte sorprendida –hablando…ahora lo unico que queda es traerle mi identificación y listo- dijo sonriendo aun con el ceño fruncido –TONTO- grite pegandole una cachetada -¡¿Por qué me pegas?!- pregunto el en el piso y con su mano apoyada en la mejilla brutalmente golpeada -¿de donde vas a conseguir unaaa?- grite enfadada –urahara las consigue…-dijo levantandose aun con la mano en su mejilla casi asesinada, -entonces todo bien, sigamos, ¿Dónde quieres almorzar?- pregunte mirando el patio de comidas –da lo mismo…- dijo el mirando hacia otro lado –entonces yo elijo- grite feliz mientras corria a un restaurante -¿Qué venden aquí?- pregunto el acercandose por mi espalda –comida…- respondi con ironia –eso lo se, ¿pero que clase de comida?- pregunto mirandome –chatarra- respondi yo feliz –mmm, y ¿Qué tal ese?, se ve mas rico- dijo el apuntando al life, un restaurant, -pero…- -mira, tiene papas, pollo, carne, de todo- dijo el sin mirarme –ok, probemoslo- dije caminando hacia alla. Ichigo pidio papas mayo con carne, y yo pure con pollo, estaba delicioso, ¿Por qué fui a ese lugar? –bien…ehmmm, conozcámonos…- dije mirando hacia otro lado -¿Por qué?- pregunto ichigo levantando la mirada, al ver sus ojos café, senti un escalofrio por mi espalda, desvie la mirada –pues…porque viviremos juntos desde ahora- dije alterada -¿Qué quieres saber?- pregunto el –tu cumpleaños- dije en forma de pregunta –el 15 de julio- dijo el secamente -¿y el tuyo?- pregunto mirandome a los ojos -14 de febrero- respondi –color favorito- agrege –eso que importa- pregunto el sorprendido –tienes un punto…mmm…lo que te gusta y no te gusta- pregunte sosteniendo mi cabeza con ambas manos –me gusta…¿tocar la guitarra?...no, espera…leer, me gusta leer, y lo que no me gusta…son…¿las aviones?- dijo el -¿las aviones?- pregunte confundida –si, las detesto- dijo el –oohhh, mi turno, me gusta Chapi y no me gustan ¿las arañas?...creo- dije mirando hacia un costado.

Nos fuimos del cetro comercial, ibamos caminando con trayecto a casa, era un atardecer muy bonito –Rukia…debo decirte algo…- oi detrás mio, me voltee a mirar a ichigo quien yacia alli parado mirandome -¿Qué cosa?-. pregunte –quiero que tengas presente que…aunque vivamos juntos por un tiempo…yo me ire…tarde o temprano, quiera o no quiera yo desaparece de esta dimension, mantenlo en mente- dijo el serio –claro- dije con emocion perfectamente falsa…me voltee y segui caminando mientras que mi mirada entristecia…ciertamente ichigo tarde o temprano se ira de aquí…y no hay nada que hacer para evitarlo…

-llegamos- dije mostrandole mi casa –pero Rukia, yo ya la conoz- lo interrumpi –calla, te hare un tur por ella- dije entrando, al entrar el dejo las bolsas en la entrada –este es el living- le mostre el sofa, la tele, todo, segui caminando, le mostre el comedor, el baño para visitas y el patio trasero, subimos las escaleras y le mostre mi habitación, el baño, una pieza para visitas y la pieza matrimonial –eso es todo- dije contenta –aaa…ok…- dijo el sin ganas –bien…tu te quedaras…en la pieza matrimonial…ahora mismo esa pieza tiene una cama pequeña, de una plaza y media, la grande ocupaba espacio así que la vendi- explique mostrandole nuevamente la habitación –gracias- dijo el volteandose a mirarme -¿eh?...AA de nada- dije retrocediendo, bien…te dejo para que te ubiques bien…- dije para salir de la habitación de ichigo y dirigirme a la mia. Cerre la puerta tras de mi…emocionada me recoste un rato en la cama con una sonrisa en mi rostro –esto sera nuevo-. Cerre los ojos quedandome casi dormida, pero mi celular sono, lo agarre y vi quien llamaba –un numero desconocido- dije para luego contestar…lo unico que se oia era la interferencia, estuve así unos segundos hasta que corte, suspire levemente mientras lo volvia a dejar en el mueble, mire la hora y eran las 6…¡entonces dormi un poco!, me levante y camine hacia las escaleras. Llegue a la cocina para poner la tetera cuando senti una presencia detrás mio, mire de reojo y vi a alguien vestido de negro, me voltee rapidamente y con ambas manos me sostuve del mueble de la cocina. No habia nadie a simple vista, mire a todo mi alrededor, no habia nada, suspire levemente…cuando senti una mano en mi espalda, agarre el cuchillo lo mas rapido posible y me di vuelta –despacio- dijo el pelinaranja quien se alejaba de mi rapida y eficazmente, baje la mirada mientras tiritaba –eres…solo tu…- dije ya mas tranquila –perdon…no queria asustarte- dijo el mientras caminaba hacia el living, lo comence a seguir cuando hubo un temblor…me agarre de un pilar…y mire a ichigo quien también se sostenia de un mueble, iba a hablar cuando hubo una explosion, cerre mis ojos instintivamente, luego de un rato los abri, y habia humo, mire detenidamente el humo cuando ichigo grito –RUKIA, AGACHATE- grito el, no tuve tiempo de reaccionar, alguien salio rapidamente del humo a atacarme, no tuve tiempo de reaccionar….solo vi una oscuridad intensa y oi un grito…-RUKIA-

continuara


	3. Chapter 3

hola a todos...de verdad que lo siento por ausentarme tanto tiempo, tuve porblemitas pequeños con respecto a mis estudios y todo eso.

luego, al ver que a algunos les gusto pensé en volver y aqui estoy, aja, ojala les guste el capitulo que fue esperado :((( perdón

Cap 3

Sentí un pie golpearme mi pie, por eso, caí, segundos después veo a ichigo frente a mi deteniendo algo, el humo desapareció, era una gran espada, espera

¿Ichigo detuvo con su mano la espada?

-este reatsu… ¡¿renji?!- escuche proveniente de ichigo

-¡ichigo!- exclamo la otra persona, su espada desapareció, mire hacia arriba y era alto, tenia ciertos tatuajes en su frente y el cabello extrañamente rojo -¡que coincidencia!- exclamo renji golpeando a ichigo en el hombro -¿Cómo llegaste aquí?- pregunto ichigo volviendo a ser el chico serio

-¡¿Cómo demonios voy a saberlo?!¿Sigues siendo el tonto de siempre?- pregunto el pelirrojo, puede ver una leve tensión en ichigo

-¿¡ah!? Qué dijiste maldito?!- grito ichigo tomando al pelirrojo de su ropa

-¡la verdad!, ¡estaba corriendo, estaba listo para asesinar a un jefe cuando aparecí aquí- dijo ese tal renji, ichigo lo soltó y se puso la mano en su barbilla como pensativo. Que extraño, no me puedo levantar

-i…ichi- trate de decir pero apenas podía, ichigo miro hacia abajo, donde yacía tirada en el suelo, el rápidamente se agacho a ayudarme –no…no me siento…muy…bien- dije a duras penas, ichigo abrió sus ojos en par en par, rápidamente me agarro y me tomo

-renji, ¿tiraste tu veneno?- pregunto ichigo conmigo en brazos

-Hem, si, creo- dijo renji. Eso fue suficiente, ichigo comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras, dio el primer escalón…

…

Abrí mis ojos levemente, mire a mi alrededor, estaba todo oscuro, ¿será de noche?, me senté en la cama cuando recordé lo que paso, maldito ichigo, me las va a pagar, me levante rápidamente para abrir una puerta cuando esta se abrió, trate rápidamente de retroceder pero no pude, mis pies se enredaron y caí. Siento un brazo agarrarme con fuerza, abrí mis ojos y me encuentro con lo de el

-ah….ah, ichigo-dije sin pensarlo mientras el me volvía a estabilizar, le mire y tenia una taza de te sin voltearse – ¿como te sientes?- pregunto mientras ponía la taza en el velador y prendía la luz –bien, supongo, ¿Qué me sucedió?- pregunte mientras me sentaba

-renji, el chico que accidentalmente te ataco, vino también de la segunda dimensión, en nuestros equipos tenemos granadas de veneno, el la lanzo y una parte del veneno se vino con el- dijo el mientras se recargaba en la puerta

-osea, esto es tu culpa- dije mirándolo enojada

-¡¿Cómo?! hmp, deberías estar agradecida, si no fuera por mi estarías en un hospital babeando- dijo el cruzándose de brazos -¡¿Qué hora es?!- pregunte furiosa –LAS 9- grito ichigo para cerrar la puerta de golpe, sonreí felizmente mientras agarraba mi te, el es como un chiquillo

Al día siguiente

Tin, tin, tin, tire un cojín hacia el despertador, paro de sonar, me acomode cuando mi puerta se abrió de golpe

-DEPIERTA- oí gritar a ichigo –no, un ratito mas- dije dándome vuelta –ajajaja, no- dijo ichigo en seco, sentí como agarraba la ropa de cama y la tiraba –NOOOO- grite aforrándome a ella, perdí, -no me pienso levantar- dije mientras me aferraba a mi misma

- ¿a no?- pregunto ichigo con tono malo, sentí sus manos meterse debajo de mi espalda, me elevo con fuerza, mis nervios me pusieron roja, íbamos camino al baño, con el pie abrió la llave de…-ichigo no, detente, ya estoy despierta, se bonito, no me hagas esto- dije mientras me aferraba a su polera –no, seré feo- dijo para lanzarme a la tina….

-Hugh- realmente odio los lunes, maldito ichigo, maldito ichigo –oye, donde esta tu colegio?- pregunto ese idiota -¡¿Qué te importa?!- grite mientras comenzaba a correr, lo vi ponerse delante mío –sabes que físicamente vas a perder- dijo ichigo –maldito, cabeza hueca, tonto- susurre -¿Qué dijiste?- -nada-

Seguimos derecho, faltaban unas pocas cuadras cuando paso un avión por arriba nuestro, corrió un viento fresco y helado, perfecto para otoño

Se pudo oír un golpe

Voltee y vi a ichigo en posición de gatear respirando alteradamente, mi mano derecha tirito por un segundo, mis pies gritaban por correr

-¡¿ichigo?!- corrí lo mas rápido que pude hasta llegar a donde el, arrodille sintiendo un leve dolor por unos raspones, apoye mis manos en su espalda cubierta por una polera negra. Respiraba alteradamente mientras que sus brazos tiritaban -¡ichigo!, ¡¿Qué te sucede?!, ¡ichigo!

Ichigo pov

Me bloquee por completo, no puedo respirar, trato pero no puedo, eso es lo que siento, pero el problema es que estoy respirando, sentí un liquido salir de mis ojos, mis brazos y piernas tiritaban sin ninguna intención de moverse, los gritos de Rukia…Rukia, la mire de reojo y ella…ella lucia tan asustada gritando mi nombre, su cabellera negra, sus ojos violetas

Una niña llorando

Un mar gigantesco a la espera nuestra

Rukia pov

Ichigo boto el aire una vez mas y luego respiro normal, comenzó a levantarse, me aparte levemente mientras que el volvía a levantarse, su espalda grande y fuerte me daba escalofríos, me miro de reojo y pude ver cierto brillo escalofriante

-lo siento…deberás irte sola…lo siento- dijo ichigo para dar la vuelta y caminar de vuelta a casa –ichigo…- susurre mientras bajaba la mirada, parecía tan asustado…maldición

-ichigo…¿no quieres que te acompañe?- pregunte mientras caminaba hacia el –no, estoy bien, ahora vete, por favor- dijo el para caminar y luego…desaparecer rápidamente, alguna habilidad suya será…debería volver. Comencé a caminar a casa cuando apareció inoue, maldición, ahora no –que haces kuchiki-san, debemos ir al colegio- dijo para agarrarme del brazo y arrastrarme rápidamente hacia la escuela.

Quiero que sea la hora de salida, quiero…me he dado cuenta que cuando uno espera que llegue una hora…aunque se lo mas cercano…se demora mas de lo esperado…maldito universo que le encanta contradecirme. Sonó la campana del ultimo recreo, luego dos horas mas y a casa

-kuchiki-san, has estado extraña- dijo inoue mirándome –es que…- iba a decir lo de ichigo pero luego me detuve –no, nada-

Camino a casa, por fin, Salí de la escuela y corrí lo mas rápido posible, ojala ichigo este bien, por favor.

Abrí la puerta, todo oscuro, señales de vida no hay, tire mi bolso al sillón y subí con la esperanza de ver a ichigo en la cama viendo tele…esperanzas pisoteadas

Ichigo pov

La calle era alumbrada por un poste, la noche ya había llegado, no quería ser iluminado por ese poste, ¿Qué fue lo de hoy?, ¿Qué me puso de esa manera tan histérica?, maldición, golpee la pared, no me dolió, estoy acostumbrado a golpear con mis manos, pero aun así…dolía.

Sentí pasos

Miro y era un hombre de unos 30, 35 años, le mire detenidamente, mis manos tiritaron…no, no…¿Qué esta haciendo el aquí?, le mire, sin poder mover un dedo, el alzo la mirada,

-chico, no deberías hacer eso, te vas a lastimar- dijo el deteniéndose en frente mío, solo una gran raya de luz nos separaba, ambos en oscuridad pura, trate de hablar pero mi voz no salía, el hombre comenzó a caminar, poniéndose en debajo de la luz, alzo la mirada y era el…no cabía duda…no..No..Aléjate…no…no me mire…no me veas por favor, el me miro, ladeo la cabeza, sus ojos eran la tristeza misma,

Una puntada en un corazón ficticio no debería doler, pero dolió

-ichi…- comenzó a decir…retrocedí para comenzar a correr, la verdad no quiero correr…-¿ichigo?- pregunto por fin, mis pies se movieron solos, retrocedí inconscientemente, sin querer, llegue a otra luz, me ilumino por completo, mi padre yacía en la otra luz, con una mano alzada como si quisiera tomarme de la mano y llevarme a mi hogar –ichigo…- susurro, nege con la cabeza y me voltee para comenzar a correr, llegue a la mitad de mi segundo paso y use shumpo, desaparecí de allí, reaparecí en una calle alterna a esa, caí arrodillado mientras mi respiración se calmaba, tranquilo, pude haber salido peor, pude haberme cogido de la mano y pensar que soy real…pudo hacerlo….no paso, no sucedió nada, demonios

Rukia pov

Eran ya las 12 de la noche, aun no volvía, yacía viendo la tele cuando la puerta sonó, me voltee rápidamente y lo vi, estaba pálido y con la mirada perdida

-ichi- me interrumpió

-¿Cómo estuvo la escuela?- pregunto mirándome pero a la vez sin mirarme –bien, supongo, ¿y tu?, ¿Cómo has estado?- pregunte caminado hacia el

-aja, si, ¿Por qué no debería estarlo?- dijo el desviando la mirada, su voz era sinónimo de dolor, me puse en frente de el y el me miro

-ichigo…yo- me interrumpió –mira la hora, anda a dormir ahora- dijo el con gracia para agarrarme del antebrazo y arrastrarme hacia su habitación…me dejo en frente de mi habitación y me empujo dentro, al segundo me cerro la puerta en la cara

-¡ichigo!- exclame golpeando la puerta –ichigo esta bien, esta bien hacerlo- grite mirando la puerta en la que yacía apoyada. Iba a rendirme cuando sentí algo deslizarse por la puerta, por la separación pude intuir que se había sentado apoyado en la pared, hice lo mismo, al sentarme pude oír unos leves y silenciosos sollozos

-ichigo…- susurre mientras miraba la puerta

-sabes, estar muerto apesta…- dijo con gracia y pena

-te creo- dije sonriente

-ajajá…hace poco…me cruce con mi papá- dijo de la nada, sentí un escalofrío en la espalda…no dije nada, pensé en hablar pero prefería oír su voz

-sentí que…la verdad no lo se, aja, sentí una sensación tan extraña que no puedo explicar bien…era como impotencia mezclado con rabia y tristeza…Hugh…¡¿Qué debería haces?- decía…yo solo lo escuchaba –deberías hacer lo que estimes conveniente…una cosa que no lastime a nadie- dije mirando a la nada –debería, pero no lo estoy haciendo, Rukia, el hecho de que yo este aquí en tu casa formando una pequeña amistad…terminara…terminara con una despedida de todos modos, y ambos sabemos que las despedidas son tristes-. Tome aire mientras trataba de calmarme, tiene razón, de todos modos el se ira…el…esta muerto después de todo –debí irme cuando pude- dijo el, me levante y abrí la puerta, el casi se cae, pero logro equilibrarse, lo mire, tenia pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos, casi no se notaban pero la expresión que tenia lo delataba, una expresión llena de pena y angustia, me arrodille lentamente hasta quedar frente a el, busque su mano con la mirada y luego la tome entre mis dos manos, estaba helada..

-el hecho de que este aquí, escuchándote con todo mi corazón, representa, que estoy feliz de tener a alguien con quien hablar, o escuchar, me pone feliz el hecho de llegar aquí y recibir tu "bienvenido", el día que te vayas, si, es cierto, me dejaras triste, pero también me dejaras con una ola de felicidad con recuerdos que atesorare por siempre- lo mire a los ojos, el también me miraba, su labio inferior tirito un poco, luego sus labios formaron una sonrisa, volví a mirarle a los ojos y el estaba con una expresión que jamás espere de el… -gracias- dijo por ultima vez, mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas e impulsivamente lo abrace, lo abrace tan fuerte que pensé que no lo dejaba respirar, lo iba a soltar cuando el me abrazo

-ichigo…tu…tu no estas solo-

Nex day

Amanecí de maravilla, las hojas de los árboles amarillas, el sol otoñal en mi rostro, ¡estoy lista para un martes escolar,….. Eso me gustaría decir, pero…¡¿ a quien demonios le gusta despertarse tan temprano para ir a la escuela?!, ¡a nadie!, me senté en la cama y luego me pare, me estire y di un gran bostezo, no quiero ir a la escuela, no quiero, abrí la puerta y me encontré con un chico alto, pelo extrañamente naranjo y todo despeinado, con el cepillo de dientes entre labios, estaba caminando al baño

-buenos días- dije

-buenos días- dijo para comenzar a caminar hacia el baño, lo seguí, como una verdadera zombie, me lave los dientes y luego lo eche del baño, con reclamos de por cierto

El agua estaba caliente, tal y como a mi me gusta. Pensar todo lo que ocurrió ayer por la noche me emociona, "estar muerto apesta" eh…

Salí del baño con mi uniforme puesto, lista para ir a desayunar, baje y estaba ichigo con una taza de te en su mano y otra humeante al frente de el, mi taza, me senté y la agarre…es…leche

-¿Por qué me diste leche?- pregunte mirándole

-porque preguntas, porque es buena para ti, mira lo chica que estas- dijo el dando un sorbo a su te, su rico te

-no soy baja, tu eres muy alto-dije mientras agarraba la taza y le daba un sorbo, sonreí, soy feliz…con solo tener desayunos como estos

Llegue al colegio, ichigo dijo que tenia algo que hacer, entre feliz, un desayuno acompañada es un gran desayuno

-kuchiki-san- oír detrás mío, mire, era inoue junto con otra amiga –buenos días-

-buenos días

Las clases empezaron normales, solo con un poco de susurros

-¿Qué tanto pelan allí?- pregunte a inoue al tocar la campana de recreo

-oí que vienen dos estudiantes nuevos- dijo ella

-ooo..., ya veo-

MIREN ALLI VIENEN

Me gire y pude ver por la puerta, un peli rojo alto con un cintillo en la frente caminando junto a un peli naranja un poco mas bajo a su lado –no puede ser…no…no…no- me levante y corrí hacia la puerta, me sujete en ella

-¡¿i…ichigo?!- exclame. El se dio la vuelta y me miro

-¿Qué?- pregunto el…

Continuara


	4. Chapter 4

Cap. 4

El hecho de que el, se encontrara allí, caminando por el pasillo como si nada, junto con ese tipo, renji, me produjo escalofríos

-espera- grite corriendo hacia ellos, completamente anonadada, -¡ichigo!, ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?!- pregunte exaltada mientras agarraba su camisa, el se volteo a mirarme un tanto sonriente

-rukia-dijo con gracia –hola, ¿te sorprende verme aquí?- dijo el

-¡por supuesto que estoy sorprendida!, ¿Cómo quieres que este?- dije enfadada poniendo mis manos en mi cintura –bueno, no te enojes tanto, si lo piensas, está bien que yo me inscribiera en el colegio junto con renji, ¿Qué pensarían los vecinos de unos chicos como nosotros haciéndonos los vagos sin ir a clase?- dijo ichigo triunfante –mmm- susurre para darle la razón, -ehmm, renji, ¿Dónde te estás quedando?- pregunte un tanto tímida –en casa de urahara- dijo el cruzando los brazos –ah, que bien, y, ¿en qué curso están?- pregunte un tanto confundida, pero, lo admito, mas decepcionada de que no estuvieran en mi curso y sala –en 4°- dijo ichigo serio -¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿en 4°?!, ¡¿en ultimo año?!- pregunte sorprendida –pues es claro, en ese curso debemos estar por nuestras edades, mas encima, que pereza pasar 3° de nuevo-

-¿ya pasaste por tercero?- pregunte –tengo 18, claro que lo pase- dijo él, iba a decir algo pero sentí una mano agarrarme mi muñeca, mire hacia atrás y era inoue –kuchiki-san-

-oh, inoue, aja, mira este es kurosaki ichigo y este otro es…es…- no sabía el apellido de renji –abarai renji- agrego renji sin problemas, le agradecí con la mirada –un gusto, mi nombre es orihime inoue- dijo ella para hacer una pequeña reverencia, la mire de reojo y ella estaba roja –ino- -bueno, será hora que me vaya, jajaja, adiós- dijo ella para caminar más rápido de lo normal por el pasillo, la mire extrañada pero luego me voltee hacia ichigo -¿y ya comieron?, se que es el primer recreo pero igual da hambre- dije de la nada –noup, no hemos comido- dice renji –les iré a conseguir algo para comer, espérenme- dije para salir corriendo hacia el casino dando caso omiso a los reclamos que ichigo daba . estoy feliz, feliz de que ellos dos estén aquí, creo que hoy será un buen día

Ichigo pov

-creo que oí no será un buen día- dije mientras me apoyaba en la pared, esperando a rukia –no digas eso, es nuestro primer día en la escuela, será divertido- dijo renji emocionado –si, puede que sí, pero no se- dije mientras pasaba una mano por mi cuello –ichigo, espérame aquí, quiero ir al baño- dijo renji –información innecesaria- exclame yo mirándole enfadado, mientras que renji solo reía. Baje la mirada y comenzaba a recordar el día en que conocí a renji

Flash back

Pase mi mano por mi frente para quitarme el sudor, mire hacia adelante, estamos perdiendo maldición…me voltee para retroceder un poco, hoy me tocaba ser un francotirador . Retrocedí lo suficiente para poder encontrar una buena posición para franquear, puse mi francotirador en el suelo, me acosté y apunto, respiro, apunto…fuego. Mi corazón se acelero cuando vi que lo había esquivado, había ladeado la cabeza un por completo ya que era un tiro certero pero, aun así, lo esquivo, de la nada miro hacia donde yo estaba, es imposible, estamos a mas de 1000 metros de distancia, me apunto con su mano en forma de pistola, y salió un rayo, tome el francotirador y salte, me di una vuelta olímpica para caer bien, mire hacia atrás, donde yo había estado ahora no quedaba nada, cerré mis ojos con fuerza y rabia, maldición, no podemos ganar ahora, desarme el franco y me lo puse a mi espalda para retirarme, todos hacíamos lo mismo, pero aun ellos, seguían atacando, mire a mi izquierda y corría un tipo alto, cabello rojo y unos tatuajes en la frente que eran un tanto genial, volví a mirar hacia adelante cuando apareció un espada en frente mío, saco una zampacto y me ataco, logre evadirla con una invertida hacia atrás, al tocar suelo con mis pies, me abalance hacia él mientras rápidamente susurraba el nombre de mi zampacto para que apareciera en mis mano, lance una cortada, la evadió de la misma manera que yo, lo apunte con zanguetsu mientras calmaba mi respiración, el espada sonrió, sentí un escalofrió –hado no 33, sokatsui- grite para que una técnica saliera hacia él para atacarlo, el lo evadió, al lanzar la técnica me abalance contra él, había guardado a zanguetsu, ellos tenían la habilidad de romperlas, con mi mano le pegue en el cuello dejándolo sin aire, inconsciente, dándome un tiempo, volví a correr cuando oí un grito, mire hacia atrás y estaba el pelirrojo en el suelo, debo irme, no puedo devolverme a por él…. Maldición, corrí hacia él, se apoyo en mi hombro y use un poco de shumpo para alejarnos de manera segura. Llegamos a los bosques, suspire aliviado, deje al pelirrojo en el suelo y me senté en frente del sin decir una palabra, cerré mis ojos para descansar, allí era zona segura, los espadas ni hollow no pueden entrar

-veo…veo que eras…un….francotirador hoy- dijo el pelirrojo de la nada –si, y veo que tú eras un campista hoy- dije mirándole –si…mala suerte para los campistas que lucharon hoy- dijo él con gracia –si, me di cuenta- dije con un poco de gracia, mientras que el pelirrojo sonreía –gracias por ayudarme hoy- dijo el de la nada –no te preocupes- dije sin darle importancia –soy renji, abarai renji- dijo el de la nada, le mire, no dije nada por unos tres segundos –ichigo, kurosaki ichigo- dije –ojala nos toque algún turno juntos- dijo el –no lo digas, ya que atraes la mala suerte- dije con gracia –jajaja-

Fin flash back

Suspire, mientras esperaba a eso dos, cerré mis ojos cuando oí pasos, deben ser ellos ya que el pasillo estaba hace un segundo vacio, abrí mis ojos y me encontré con un chico de cabello café opaco, me miro con recelo y odio, uf, dije que iba es un mal día –mira, mira, un chico solitario por este pasillo- dijo sonriente, trate de ignorarlo -¿Qué pasa con tu cabello?, ¿acaso te crees más genial con ese color anaranjado?- dijo sonriente y burlesco , no dije nada, pero las ganas de matarlo me hacen cosquillas –dime, ¿acaso te crees genial con ese cabello?- dijo cruzándose de brazos, sonreí –tu eres el idiota que piensa eso- dije sonriendo mirándole -¿Cómo me llamaste?- dijo el frustrado –pues nada- dije yo mirando hacia otro lado –ugh, te voy a- lanzo un golpe, lo atrape, el puño temblaba entre mis dedos, pero no lograba moverlo hacia adelante –mira niñato, no tienes ni la habilidad ni la fuerza para siquiera tocarme un pelo- dije , le apreté la mano fuertemente haciendo que él me mirara preocupado, lo solté y el corrió –hum, niñato- susurre sonriente. Paso un minuto y llego renji, con cara de aliviado, y al segundo rukia, con una bolsa llena de cosas –te dije que iba a ser un mal día- le dije a renji mientras caminaba a donde esta rukia, ella me dio un pan y un jugo abrí el pan y le di un mordisco -¿Qué paso?- pregunto renji, -nada- susurre mientras seguía comiendo ese pan, la campana sonó, rukia se despidió y se fue a su clase, mientras que renji y yo a la nuestra. pasaron cosas que renji y yo ya sabíamos, pero igual fue...divertido.

las campanas de salida sonaron, agarre mi bolso y salí con renji atrás. fue un día muy novedoso y distinto a lo que he tenido en la segunda dimensión. pase por la sala de rukia quien estaba hablando con una chica peli naranja, hice caso omiso y seguí caminando

-¿que te pareció el día?- pregunte a renji

-distinto y divertido, jajajaja, te diste cuenta que éramos mas o menos Mateos con respecto a las cosas que enseñaron- dijo renji con tono divertido, en cierto modo tiene razón, todo eso ya nos lo habían pasado así que fue muy simple

-si, éramos los nerd, jajaja- dije medio burlón haciendo que renji sacara una sonrisa. nos separamos en una avenida, habían muchas tiendas, bastante...debería comprar algo para comer, para cuando llegue rukia y no quede con el estomago vacio, camine hacia un súper mercado cuando sentí mis rodillas y piernas débiles, con dificultad camine hacia un pequeño callejón entre el súper y otra tienda, me metí y al segundo caí arrodillado. tranquilo, toma aire, tranquilo, mire mi mano y la tenia media...transparente

rukia pov

abrí la puerta de mi casa, extrañamente las luces estaban encendidas, siempre que llegaba las luces estaban apagadas, deje mi bolso en la mesa cuando sentí un olor a comida, llegue a la cocina y estaba ichigo cocinando comida

-hola- dije y él me respondió lo mismo concentrado en la comida -¿como entraste?- pregunte dando cuenta a que no tenia llaves -con las llaves- dijo sin más -¿con cuál llaves?- -con las mías, por supuesto, las saque hace poco- dijo mostrándomelas -aaa...y...¿que cocinas?- pregunte mientras me apoyaba en un mueble -algo de puré con carne- dijo él para luego ir y poner la tetera

pasaron unos 5 minutos cuando nos sentamos a comer, de hace mucho tiempo no me sentaba a comer algo cocinado y mas encima con alguien -¿como te fue hoy?- pregunto ichigo mirándome a los ojos -bien, como el ajo- dije con gracia, el saco una leve carcajada -pues esfuérzate mas- dijo él con un tono simpático -jajaja, si- dije sonriente -e ichigo, ¿como te fue a ti?, estoy más interesada en saber eso mejor, ¿como te sentiste después de estar en tu primer día de clase- dije emocionada por saber -bien, como me debería ir- dijo el sin emoción -pero no me respondas así, dilo con mas animo- exiji -¡¿que?!, no quiero- dijo el poniendo una mano en su rostro para apoyarse -te lo exijo, hazlo- dije un poco fuerte -no quiero- dijo el -hazlo, hazlo, hazlo - -vale, vale, ¡me fui bien me fue genial!- dijo ichigo molesto, sonreí levemente -bien, me iré a acostar- dijo él para levantarse y subir las escaleras, iba por el medio cuando se detuvo, estuvo unos segundos así cuando se agacho dejándome ver su cara -¿y tú que estas esperando?, anda a acostarte, con razón estas enana- dijo él para luego volver al subir las escaleras, sentí mi ojo vibrar

-NO SOY ENANA-

ichigo pov

_me falta el aire, no puedo respirar, miro hacia arriba y me parece imposible llegar a la superficie, debo intentarlo, trate de mover mis piernas pero no me moví, mire mi estomago y a este lo rodeaba un cinturón, apretó el botón para que se abra, no se abre, el aire me falta...no...no puedo respirar_

salte de la cama, respiraba alterado, ¿que demonios fue eso?. un...¿un sueño?, miro la hora, eran las 6 am -ugh- susurre para taparme los ojos con mi antebrazo, ya, me levanto, camine por el pasillo hasta la bañera, deje una toalla en la tapa de retrete y me metí dentro de la bañera, el agua estaba caliente, relajante para un sueño así

-ichigo, sale del baño, que quiero hacer- grito rukia golpeando la puerta -pues hacete, no tengo problema- dije al apagar el agua y salir de la ducha, me puse la toalla y una polera y abrí la puerta y rukia entro corriendo, mire hacia atrás -fuera- dijo en una posición de contención, suspire y salí

caminábamos camino al colegio, cuando apareció ese tipo molesto, me miro de pies a cabeza y luego miro a rukia, ella al verlo desvió la mirada nerviosa

-rukia...- susurro él, yo mire a rukia y ella alzo la mirada

-kiba...- susurro ella

note como mi cara ponía una expresión de extrañeza, que pasa con este ambiente tan tenso...-rukia...sobre lo del otro día, no es necesario que- ella lo interrumpió, yo empecé a retroceder para no estar entre medio, quede debajo de un árbol y ellos en el sol -no es necesario explicar nada, la que tiene que responderte soy yo- dijo ella seria y mirándole a los ojos, pero se podía ver un leve rubor en sus mejillas, apreté mis labios, ¿que demonios me sucede?

-pues esperare, tenlo en mente- dijo el por ultimo para comenzar a caminar e irse, rukia comenzó a caminar, yo no, quizá querrá caminar sola -ichigo, vamos- dijo ella para mirarme, hice una expresión de sorpresa para luego caminar, era un ambiente tenso. comencé a caminar lento, dándole espacio hasta que quedamos a una distancia bastante lejana, desvié la mirada y vi a unas pequeñas chicas, una pelinegra y una de pelo castaño claro, las observe detenidamente, se veían felices, la pelinegra apunto a una tienda y ambas entraron, baje la mirada y suspire. camine seguidamente cuando apareció renji, me saludo y yo lo imite, el se acerco a mí y caminamos al colegio. íbamos callados, sin decir nada, a lo lejos se podía ver la cabellera negra de rukia, alcé las cejas y voltee mi mirada hacia un costado. mi respiración se altero, mi expresión cambio totalmente, renji miro hacia donde miraba yo, y quedo igual que yo, comencé a retroceder, renji igual, iba a decir su nombre cuando apareció frente a mi dando un fuerte golpe

-¡ichigo!- oí gritar a renji.

rukia pov

oí a renji gritar, me voltee y vi a lo lejos, demasiado a los lejos una cabellera naranja moverse rápidamente para luego desaparecer

ichigo pov

utilice shumpo y llegue al techo de un edifico, caí sentado y el apareció frente a mi...apreté dientes

-jajajaja, vaya, vaya, que me encontrara contigo me produce muy buenas emociones kurosaki ichigo, ¿o debería decir muerto?, ajajajajaja- grito él mientras en su mano se materializaba su zampacto, gruñí y me levante, puse tensa mi mano y apareció zanguetsu, una espada negra como la noche, delgada y filosa

-déjame adivinar el por que usas un uniforme...piensas que te quedaras a vivir aquí o te gusta una chica, pelinegra, baja- lo interrumpí

-ja, piensas que yo tengo tiempo para enamorarme, no lo tengo pensado, ni me interesa, imbécil- dije para sonreír irónicamente -sigues con tu humor irónico, ichigo- dijo él mientras me apuntaba con su espada -y tú con tu fea cara, grimjow-

continuara


End file.
